1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a user interface provided on an induction heating cooker and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of an induction heating cooker is increasing to avoid a toxic gas generation and a gas leak accident that may be caused from using a gas range.
The induction heating cooker is provided with a user interface to adjust the power level or the time for cooking such that a cooking process is effectively controlled according to the configuration of the user interface and that the time for cooking is reduced.
When the user interface is provided in small size, the manufacturing cost is decreased, but a desired control process is achieved only through a plurality of shifts of screens, and thus the efficiency of control is degraded. When the user interface is provided in large size, the efficiency of control is improved, but instead, the manufacturing cost is increased.